


Lonesome

by beeelderly



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeelderly/pseuds/beeelderly
Summary: A pinch hit for ttto for Secret Samol 2018! Aria Joie in a lonely moment.





	Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttto/gifts).




End file.
